Silk Chains
by Blackfeatheredfluff
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a motel room to themselves after a hunt, and we all know how that ends. Pure PWP because why not?*Spoilers for season 8 finale*


**Hey look I'm still alive! To tell you the truth this story was finished like August 9th but it took me forever to find an editor and my gosh I can't thank PureVampirePriestess (SarahJuniperBerry on A03) enough like go give her all of your love because she is an amazing beta! So Yeah finally jumping back onto the smut train! Enjoy and comments are always appreciated!**

* * *

Dean sat down on the stiff motel mattress, kicking off his boots he let out a sigh. Another successful hunt and Dean was feeling good with a few less werewolves' in the world. They still had the stress of the fallen angels looming over their heads, but they had no way of fighting them; since Castiel was fully fallen and completely human. So they stuck to hiding under the radar, only going on small hunts.

Dean and Cas made it back to the motel, Sam dropping them off to find some last minute food run; growing all too aware of what was to come next. They never flat out told Sam but he wasn't an idiot and he clearly knew what was going to happen once he left.

Cas closed the door slowly behind him, his eyes darting over to Dean who was kicking off his boots. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as he took a slow step forward while loosening his tie. He stopped, standing over Dean who was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to look anywhere but at the fallen angel. Cas' shin brushed up against Dean's knee causing Deans' gaze to fall on the other and Cas held Deans bright green eyes with his own heated look. Dean knew just what Cas was hinting at but he waited for his orders. Slowly Castiel slipped out of his dress shoes and dropped his trench coat, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his white button up.

With a smirk he leaned down, carding his hands through Dean's hair and placed a teasing kiss on his pink lips. The kiss started out slow and soft but soon escalated into something more heated and needy as Cas slid his tongue along Dean's lips, inching his way into Deans warm mouth. Castiel placed one hand on Dean's cheek and the other behind his head, tilting him up to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the old motel bed, listening to it creek. He pressed himself onto Dean, pinning him under his body. Castiel felt blood rushing to his groin as his hands traveling under the hunters' shirt, grazing his skin with teasing strokes.

Dean's growing erection strained against his jeans and his hands traveled down to grip Castiels' back, digging his nails into the fabric. A small moan escaped his lips when Castiel moved to kiss down Deans' neck, and he slowly ground his crotch over Deans aching groin. Dean sucked in a quick breath and bucked up at Castiel, craving more friction, more warmth. Holding back a growl, Cas pushed harder down onto Dean, pressing him further in the bed. He hungrily slid his hands up and down Deans torso; pinching and twisting Deans' nipple, causing him to yelp and squirm under him. Castiel grabbed the bottom of Deans, old t-shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head before he threw it onto the floor. He continued his hungry kisses down Deans' neck and his collar bone, sucking and nipping his way down while leaving marks across his skin. Castiel enjoyed marking Dean up, the small bruises blooming on his neck and shoulders was addicting in and of itself.

Sliding his hands down he held Dean in place rutting his hips harder against him, bringing Dean to a shaking mess of hunger and need. Slipping his tongue over every inch of his chest, Dean's nails dug deeper into Castiels back as his kisses trailed down his abdomen.

Slowly Castiel completely slid off of Dean and was resting on his knees at the end of the motel bed; sitting directly between Deans legs. Castiel ran his hands over Dean's thighs, gripping and rubbing his way up his jean clad body. Castiel made quick work of Deans' jeans and boxers in a few swift movements, discarding them next to his shirt.

Castiel looked up with hungry lust blown eyes at the man sprawled out in front of him; Deans' toned tanned body, his flushed cock resting on his stomach; beads of pre-come leaking onto him. Castiels' tongue darted out, wetting his lips before leaning in to place kisses on the inside of Deans' thigh. Slowly, he trailed closer and closer to Deans' leaking cock, kissing and sucking his way up until he reached the deep V of Deans' hips, where he hungrily placed sloppy open mouth kisses. Dean bucked his hips with a sharp intake of breath. He was resting on his elbows watching Castiel, his breathing irregular.

"C-Cas god, Cas!" Dean pleaded, craving Castiels' touch, but he knew he was not the one in control.

Cas brought a hand up to lightly palm Deans' balls and continued sucking bruises around the base of Deans' cock. Teasing Dean was one of the most enjoyable things Cas could think of, he loved the sight of Dean falling apart beneath him. It made heat pool in Castiels' lower stomach that only fueled his lust. Finally, Castiel moved his lips to Deans' shaft, wrapping his hand around Deans' cock; slowly licking up from base to tip.

Deans' breath caught in his throat before he called out the other mans name, bucking up into Castiels' hand. With a quick movement Castiel took his free hand to pin Deans' hips to the bed.

"Don't. Move." It was an order and Dean was going to listen if he wanted any release tonight. "And don't come." A dark smirk appeared on Castiels' lips just before moving his mouth back to Deans' thick cock. Wrapping his lips around the head, he quickly sucked him deep into his mouth.

Another sharp intake of breath, Dean's heart was racing and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Picking up speed Cas moved his mouth in rhythm with his hands, flickering his tongue over the crown of Deans' cock. Deans' thighs twitched and his breathing increased. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he watched Cas take his entire dick in his mouth.

"Ca-Cas, God Cas I-" Dean gripped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Castiel slid his hand down Deans' shaft and tightly gripped the base, pulling the cock out of his mouth with a sloppy and sinful popping noise.

"Do. Not. Come." His voice was sharp and went straight to his dick that twitched in Castiels tight grip. Slowly his breathing fell back into a normal rhythm and Cas released his dick from his hands letting it fall against his stomach.

"Now you will do exactly as I say." Slowly Cas got up from his knees, he towered over Dean who was still sprawled out, small sounds escaping his lips.

"Hands and knees." His voice was calm as he loosened the tie that hung around his neck.

Dean scrambled to follow his orders and centered himself in the middle of the bed, his ass facing Castiel who took in the view for a few moments before proceeding. He crawled over to Dean and lightly ghosted his fingers over his spine evoking chills across his skin.

"So good." He hummed as he moved his hand to the back of Deans' head and pushed him face first into the bed.

Deans' face was buried in between the pillows with his ass in the air; Cas grabbed hold of his wrists and used his silky blue tie to bind his hands behind his back. Deans' cock swelled at the thought of Cas dominating him like that. Castiel reached over to the bedside table to grab the small bottle of lube from inside of the drawer. Popping open the lid, he coated his fingers.

Castiel ran his cool fingers down Deans' lower back and between the curves of his ass, lightly pressing on the pink hole that was displayed before him. Dean let out a gargled moan.

"Casss" Dean hissed pressing back on his fingers, wanting more of the man behind him.

"Ah, ah, don't move." He tsk'd. It was an order, and Dean obeyed. Slowly Cas traveled further down grazing his hands over Deans balls and shaft, quickly running a finger over his slit that leaked pre-come.

Dean bit down on his lower lip holding back a cry. Castiel guided his fingers back to slide into Deans' heat, pushing his slicked up fingers into the whimpering man beneath him. Castiel was still fully clothed; he had only removed his trench coat, shoes, and tie.

Cas loved the power he had over Dean at this very moment, he was stripped down to nothing, but the tie around his wrists that held him like silk chains. Dean pressed back on Castiels fingers impatiently; Cas forcibly shoved his fingers knuckle deep making Dean mewl.

"Stay still." Castiel growled. He then slowly continued to open Dean up sliding his fingers in and out scissoring and stretching his hole. Deans' thick cock was aching for attention as it hung heavy between his legs. Finally Castiel added a third digit to Deans' tight heat.

Sex had become a regular thing between the two. It started one night a few weeks after Cas fell; a heat of the moment act of sloppy sex and muffled confessions that soon lead to Cas and Dean sharing a bed on a nightly basis. They soon discovered a few kinks and it turns out Cas loves being in control and pounding Dean into the mattress and lucky for Dean he loved _being _pounded into a mattress.

Finally when he was satisfied Cas pulled his fingers free of Deans hole and unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. Dean whined at the emptiness but didn't protest further knowing if he did it would be quickly followed with a punishment. Sometimes Dean purposely pushed Cas, he loved testing his boundaries but sometimes Dean took it too far and ended up with his hands tied together and a leaking cock and no one to please him.

Cas was kneeling behind Dean, he unbuttoned his shirt, but not taking it off, and pulled out his throbbing cock giving himself a few tugs before coating it in a generous amount of lube. Castiel placed one hand on Deans hips wrappings his hand around his cock, he guided himself to Deans entrance and lined himself up pressing slightly on his hole.

"Do you want it Dean?" Dean felt like he had been holding his breath. Cas always liked to drag out his preparation leaving Dean shaking with anticipation.

"Y-yes, god Cas yes!" Dean pressed himself back on Cas getting as far as his head before Cas halted his movements by giving him a slap on the ass. Dean sucked in a breath and bit down on his lip, he wanted Castiel so badly but he knew this game; he would have to be a good boy to get his reward.

"Dean if you don't behave I will tie you up shove a vibrator up your tight little ass and leave. Now stay still." He leaned down and growled at Dean. After a minute Cas continued to push in, Deans' nails began digging into his own palm as he slightly tugged at the tie that bounded his hands. Finally Cas slid all the way into Dean who was sitting still and silent, his breathing hitched once Cas was all the way in. Taking his free hand Cas ghosted down Deans' back and into his hair grabbing a fistful.

With one hand grasped in his hair and the other on Deans hip Cas leaned down and whispered.

"You can make all the noise you want, but stay still." Castiels' words went straight to his cock. Dean would never admit it to anyone but Cas but he loved being told what to do, he loved taking Castiels' orders and Cas sure knew how to drive Dean mad.

Slowly he started moving his hips pulling in and out of Deans' heat. At first only small noises and whimpers fell from Deans' lips, his shoulders ached from having his hands bound. Dean was a very guarded person and he didn't like to relinquish control but something about Cas made him melt in his hands and open right up, giving in to all his wants and needs.

With every roll of Castiels' hips he pushed deeper into Dean, filling him to pure completion. Dean did his best to stay as still as possible as Castiel sped up, pounding deeper into him, skin smacking together, and heated whimpers and grunts filled the room.

"God, Cas!" Dean yelled when Castiel angled himself perfectly to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Dean. Shoving in particularly hard.

"You like that Dean? Tell me how much you like it; beg for me to fuck you." Pushing Dean deeper into the pillows. Deans' eyes wide and mouth open to silent cries.

"Cas please." Dean mewled "God Cas fuck me!" Deans' cries a little louder than expected. Castiel slid his hand from Deans' hip to his inner thigh. Deans' cock twitched in anticipation, it was begging for attention and Dean was about to explode.

"Don't come yet." Orders Dean was often given, Cas loved to test Deans' endurance but this was pure torture. He slid his slender fingers lightly around his length and Deans' breathing hitched

Grasping him at the base Castiel gave him slow, hard tugs that did not match the speed of his thrusts. Dean was on edge but he held back his urge to come all over Castiels' wonderful hand. Castiels' sped up his hand and soon feel into the rhythms of his thrusts.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Dean cried his every thrust, every tug he felt heat pool in his stomach and he was so close, he just needed those few words from Cas and he could release.

Castiel watched as Dean completely broke apart under him, he was on edge and Deans' cried only brought him closer.

"Beg for it Dean." He hummed, sending chills down Deans' spine. Changing the angle of his thrust just right to nail Dean right in his sweet spot causing him to sob and shake in the need of release.

"C-cas please, please I want to come, I want to come for you! Let me come!" His breathing was hard and he was only seconds away from bursting.

"Come for me Dean." Castiel slid his hand down Deans' shaft once more before he spilled out onto his hand, curling his toes and crying out his name. Cas stroked him through his orgasm and continued to thrust into Dean until he came hot and wet in him.

Cas waited a few seconds before pulling out, basking in the pleasure of his release. Dean still sat ass up in the bed, come dripping from his cock and onto the sheets. Reaching over Cas untied Deans' hands and rubbed circles into his slightly red wrists. Castiel peppered adoring kisses over Deans' back, worshiping the man and murmured soft loving words and praises into his skin. Then Dean completely collapsed into the bed eyes sliding shut humming with the afterglow of his orgasm and Castiels' tender words.

"God I hate you." Dean said once Castiel curled up next to him his words exhausted as he felt sleep creep over him. Castiel chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Dean's forehead running his fingers lightly over his sides.

"You love me." Cas murmured back and Dean curled in deeper to Castiels' chest breathing in his earthy smell mixed with sweat. Castiel was human and every angel on earth wanted to see them dead, but those thoughts were forgotten at the moment replaced with bliss and warmth.

"Since you tortured me you get to go get the towel." Dean said chuckling.

"I guess we should clean up before Sa-" But before Castiel could finish he heard keys turning the lock.

"Fuck!" They both said jumping out of bed and running into that bathroom laughing hysterically.

"Dean? Cas? Anyone her- Oh GOD!" Sam cried as he saw the bed and what it was covered in. Walking back out as fast as he could slamming the door behind him.

"We should get a separate room next time." Dean said once he caught his breath. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans' bare waist and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"I agree." He said once he pulled away and glanced over to the shower raising an eyebrow.

" But until then, Sam won't be back for a few." Smiling Dean kissed Castiel in response and followed him into the small motel shower for round two.

* * *

**I can't help but torture poor Sammy! Again thank you PureVampirePriestess (SarahJuniperBerry) For the edit and everyone who reads and comments! I have many more in store if I could only get off my lazy butt and finish writing them!**


End file.
